


Breakfasts, Dinners, and everything in-between

by Karria



Series: Shield of Tomorrow [5]
Category: Shield of Tomorrow (Web Series), Shield of Tomorrow (Webseries)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon Nonbinary Character, Canon polyamorous relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, first chapter is thruelo, its gonna be 3 chapters, maybe 4, might be OOC or a bit out off touch with the timeline but I just wanted to write some fluff, second is thruelar, third will be lassie/throlo and the kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: Throlo, as a doctor, can tell you all about the importance of healthy eating habits. But, in her life, some meals were more important then the other.Especially those shared with them.





	Breakfasts, Dinners, and everything in-between

Throlo has been a bit ashamed that she was thinking about time she spent with Rue as borrowed. Although the first few nights when they slept in her quarters (“please Junil, just lay down on the couch, the floor is too cold”) were a bit difficult because of the nightmares, their presence ended up being very comforting.

It’s just that she shouldn’t grow too attached.

And she was happy for her friends, she really was. Junil and Qo’lar seemed to get along splendidly; two peas in a pond, those two.  She had no intention of stepping where she wasn’t invited.

But there was admittedly a part of her that wished that her crushes wouldn’t be so ridiculously out of her reach, so she treasured the time they’ve got, making sure she wasn’t going to overstep any boundaries. She didn’t like the idea of getting her hopes up.

Except she really couldn’t help it. Her own feelings were betraying her when it came to that; reading into every single gesture or kind word.

Junil was usually gone before she woke up. That wasn’t surprising at all; they have always shown up on duty earlier than they had to, and she hasn’t been sleeping well recently. She was still to notice any noise Junil might make when walking out of her quarters; but she suspected that they are also trying to be careful not to wake her up.

But today it was different.

Throlo could possibly blame it on nightmares again; she woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat. She didn’t actually remember the nightmare she had this time; which, as she came to know; was a blessing in on itself.  She sat up, unsure on the hour. It had to very early (or very late, depending on the point of view), because when she focused, she could hear Rue’s steady breathing. She got up from the bed, and after checking the time, found out it was 0400 hours.  Junil will probably be waking up in another half- or maybe an hour, she figured.  If it was normal circumstances, she would have a similar schedule; but it was too hard to maintain. Right now, she wasn’t feeling like going back to sleep, so she headed to the replicator, took some tea from it and sat at the table, glancing at Junil on her way.

 _I wonder if they eat breakfast before the shift_. She thought to herself, slowly seeping the tea. She didn’t really know what Rue’s eating habits were. Of course, as a doctor she often had to remind the crew about all the benefits of eating regular meals.  Ensigns in particular had the tendency to overwork themselves, as many of them wanted to prove themselves as worthy crewmembers.

Usually, a talk sufficed to convince them to take more care of themselves.

Throlo looked over at the replicator. She wondered if she could convince the Commander into eating breakfast with her. It was the least she could do for all they did to help her recently. She didn’t think they would take it the wrong way; not anymore at least. Throlo sometimes thought back to the time when they struggled to make even the shortest conversation.

_It seems that we both came a long way._

Should she replicate some Trill dishes? She didn’t know if there was anything Junil particularly liked from their cuisine. When she thought about it now, Rue rarely mentioned their likes or dislikes for food, except, of course, their distaste for having alcohol aboard the Sally Ride. Maybe the Klingon dishes would be more to their liking after all?

Throlo sighed. She won’t be able to figure this out; so she decided it would be best to just take some out of each cuisine. Something has to be to their liking.

She walked up to a panel and started her research. Hopefully, she could do this before Rue gets up.

*

Junil was first woken up by the sound of Throlo’s footsteps.

They were a bit alarmed, but as they open their eyes, it seemed that the doctor was just getting something to drink from the replicator. They figured maybe they shouldn’t let her know that they’ve woken up yet; they knew she was feeling a bit guilty about her nightmares interrupting their sleep.

They closed their eyes again and went back to sleep.

The second time Junil woke up, it was the smell of food.

Now that was unusual. They thought she was only getting something to drink in the middle of the night and then went back to sleep, but it seemed as of Throlo was preparing an entire meal.

It was time to investigate.

They reached over for their crutches; and got up from the couch. Throlo didn’t seem to notice yet, as she was reading something on the computer console near the replicator. They walked over; on the kitchen table there seemed to be small portions off variety of dishes; they even spotted some things from Trill cuisine.

“Doctor?”

Throlo turned in their direction, suddenly. Obviously she was so focused on what she was reading she didn’t notice them approach at all.

“Oh, you’re up! Uuuh…”

“What’s this about?” They pointed at the table full of food.

“Breakfast.”  Throlo smiled. “I didn’t know what you liked, so, I kinda got everything? I am so sorry, I don’t know much about the Trill dishes, I could only replicate what I read in the computer database, and then there is some Klingon dishes, and I also got some of the ones I usually eat and it ended up like this…”

Junil chuckled, watching the doctor blabbering away. It was much better to see her like this; happy and more like her usual self. There was way too much misery in her life recently, and Junil knew that Borg related nightmares won’t go away for a while.

“…and we all should eat breakfast, because it’s important, and…”

Oh, seems like the doctor went quite far in the explanations, Junil realized. They should have stopped her a few sentences ago.

“I see. Thank you, doctor.” Rue usually ate a pretty simple breakfast, just the right amount of protein, fats and carbons to get them through the day. But they weren’t about to point that out to doctor, and instead took a look at the table, and then back at Throlo, that seemed a little flustered. She also looked tired, which constantly made Rue wish they were able to ease her pain.

They pointed at an unfamiliar dish, and turned to Throlo again.

“What’s this?”

“Oh, that’s Skopar with some spicy bread. That’s an Andorian dish, so I don’t know…”

Rue took a bite. It was quite spicy, they had to admit that.  The more they felt the taste, the more pleasant it became.

They took a seat at the table and realized Throlo was looking at them expectantly.

“It’s quite nice. Are you going to join me, doctor?”

*

All in all, it was a quite pleasant meal.  It was nice to see Throlo relaxed, talking about the dishes and trying the ones that she herself never ate. Rue caught themself thinking that they could get used to that.

It’s not like the thought didn’t cross their minds several times during the week already. In fact, it seemed that they already got used to it- being late for the training session is not something they would usually do.

They already talked to Qo’lar about this, and they were on the same page. Junil didn’t really know what they were waiting for- maybe just trying to find the right moment, now that Throlo had a difficult time.

Some more waiting won’t hurt them, they decided, watching Throlo, who was drinking up the rest of the tea she poured herself.

Junil smiled.

“Thank you for the meal, doctor. It was quite nice; we should do that again sometime.”

After all, they had a dinner planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Dinner


End file.
